


Fila

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: "¿Vas a darme tu número?"
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	Fila

– ¿Vas a darme tu número?  
– No – Rogue de verdad, de verdad quería molestarse pero no podía evitar encontrar la situación un poco graciosa. Aunque no era como si fuera a demostrarlo, especialmente porque se encontraba en el trabajo y necesitaba concentrarse en eso y no en el rubio que hacía escándalo junto a su caja.  
– ¿Por qué no? ¡No seas cruel!  
– Sabes por qué. ¿Puedes irte de una vez? Tengo gente esperando y no están contentos.

Justo mientras decía eso, alguien silbó desde la cola, donde al menos cinco personas esperaban para pagar sus compras. Rogue se sintió un poco culpable, porque la suya era la única caja abierta y era horario de almuerzo. De seguro, la mayoría eran trabajadores que tenían el tiempo justo para salir a comprar y regresar al trabajo. Aún así, no era como si pudiera expulsar al rubio así como así, era un cliente después de todo. Eso si, al menos podía intentar convencerlo de que se fuera de una vez.

– ¡Pero me gusta estar aquí contigo! – dijo el rubio, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Rogue pensó que era tanto lindo como irritante.  
– Estoy trabajando. Muévete o me despedirán.  
– No eres nada de divertido.  
– Sólo digo la verdad.

El rubio hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, pero apenas unos segundos después estaba sonriendo otra vez y Rogue tuvo un mal presentimiento. Había algo extraño y lo sabía.

– Me voy – dijo entonces, haciendo que Rogue frunciera el ceño – ¡Pero antes quiero algo!

Antes de que Rogue pudiera preguntar, el rubio se inclinó hasta su altura y le robó un rápido beso. Luego retrocedió con una sonrisa orgullosa y escapó, mientras decía.

– ¡Adiós! ¡Te veo más tarde!

Rogue quedó, por supuesto, avergonzado, pero la fila se movía por fin y tenía un trabajo que salvar. Aún así, apenas llegó su descanso, se apresuró en enviar un mensaje de texto desde su teléfono.

– Voy a pedirle al administrador que te prohíba la entrada a la tienda.  
– ¿Por qué eres siempre tan cruel conmigo? ¿No puedo visitar a mi novio en mi hora libre?


End file.
